The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information processing program, and in particular, is preferably applied to, for example, an information processing device with a touch panel.
Recently, information processing devices including a variety of operation devices have been becoming prevalent. For example, with a mobile terminal including a touch panel, intuitive operations are possible by touch operations (touch, tap, drag, flick, and the like) performed on a screen (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-205675).